Best Thing That's Ever Been Hers
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Nick and Miley humorous oneshot. -Terrible Writing, I know-.


"Look.. away Miley." Demi told her best friend. "Why am I looking away again?" "YOU JUST ARE DAMN IT." Miley scrunched up her face and glared at Demi. "I'll look if I wanna." Miley told her as she turned around. She immediately turned back to Demi and said, "I should listen to you more." Demi smiled proudly and nodded her head. "Should we switch Starbucks?" Whispered Miley. "FUCK NO. The next one is two miles from here!" Demi snapped. "DEMI! I CAN'T TALK TO HIM." "JUST IGNORE HIM!" Demi snapped again. Miley shook her head after tears started to well up in her eyes. Demi sighed and gave her a one arm hug. Miley felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around. "Hi." Nick mumbled. "Bye." Miley responded. Demi pushed her back towards Nick. "I'm going to get myself a latte. YOU TWO HAVE FUN." Demi said as she forced the two to sit with each other in a booth.

"So.. uh.. nice weather we're having?" Nick said awkwardly. "You're so corny." Miley giggled and Nick smiled. "When are you moving back in Miles?" Nick asked her after 10 minutes of silence. Miley avoided eye contact and shrugged. "I miss you.." Nick told her. Miley laughed sarcastically, "Yeah. TOTALLY FELT THE LOVE WHEN YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME." Miley screamed. Everyone's eyes in Starbucks automatically went on them two. Nick's eyes widened.

"Miley.. calm down.." Nick whispered. "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? DID THAT SLUT OF YOURS TELL YOU TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR PEN-" Nick reached across the table and covered Miley's mouth. Miley glared at him and bit his hand. "Ow!"

Miley smirked.

"Miley she mean't NOTHING to me."

"Yeah? She meant NOTHING? Mhm. If that was true you would've stopped before it got too far." Nick put his head in his hands.

"Miley I fucked up and if I could take it back.. trust me.. I would in a heartbeat."

"Yeah well, you can't." Miley started to get up, but Nick pulled her down. "

What? Go fuck your slut." Nick shook his head.

"Why would I fucking do that? Miley that was a MISTAKE. It happens. Nobody is perfect…"

Miley exploded into tears. "Your right. Nobody is perfect... but not everybody makes that big of a mistake. You don't love me and if you did you wouldn't cheat on me a week after you propose." Miley started to get up once again. Nick quickly got up and sat next to Miley instead of across.

"You can't leave now." He whispered.

Miley closed her eyes tight for a couple of seconds. When she opened them tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Fuck. You." Nick smirked, "Now, don't offer me a good time..." Miley looked down, trying to hide the smile on her face. Nick lifted her chin up, "Now let me see that beautiful face."

"No. You can't expect me to forgive you right away Nick. You cheated on me and you never even told me why."

Nick grabbed her face and pulled it close to him. "You want me to tell you?" Miley nodded her head. "If I tell you, you need to promise you'll forgive me..."

Miley avoided eye contact. "How am I supposed to do that Nick?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Miley nodded and looked him dead in the eye.

"When I cheated on you, Joe and I had a bet the same day. The bet was that I couldn't get a girl, other than you in 24 hours. I obviously did, but the thing was, I went too far. But it was a bet Miley. It didn't mean ANYTHING. I promise you."

Miley wiped her eyes, glad the tears stopped coming out. "Nick, I can never trust you again...not as much as before." Miley looked down before talking again. "Nick I bragged to all my friends about how amazing you were. How loyal you were and how you would never ever lie to me." Miley shook her head.

"Nick what am I supposed to do now?" Nick pressed his forehead against hers. "You're going to need to trust me again." Miley shook her head, "I just can't Nick." Nick grabbed Miley's face and kissed her with as much passion as he did when they shared their first kiss. Miley begin to pull away but decided against it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you Miley and I promise that will NEVER change. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Miley put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too. Ever cheat on me again and -" "DEMI'S GONNA FUCK YOU UP." Said Demi, popping up across from them. Nick and Miley looked at Demi confused.

"Oh I was under the table the whole time." Demi said smiling.

Nick and Miley both gasped, laughing.

**A/N: So, I thought I should do a funny oneshot, but the writing is terrible 'cause I'm really sleepy and I thought you guys deserved a one shot. I started a new story called Misery Business, and I really really want you guys to check it out. Also, please check out Over My Dead Body!**

**Thanks!**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
